Vocaloid School
by LucyMeraviglia
Summary: Algunos personajes de Vocaloid se vuelven famosos por sus increibles voces Descubre sus historias


1.- Pura farsa.

Era por la mañana... Miku estaba en su cama, algo nerviosa.

-Kabosoi hi ga kokoro no haji ni tomoru...-Cantaba susurrando, por tal de practicar una melodía. Justamente, esa canción era Magnet, una canción que habían inventado su grupo y los otros.

Hoy hacían la actuación y tenían que cantarla. Estaba muy practicada, pero era la primera vez que salían en público y tanto ella como los demás estaban algo preocupados. Su banda, llamada Acute, la formaban ella y Luka. Y esa canción la hacían junto al grupo Smile, que la formaban los hermanos Kagamine, Rin y Len. Ambas bandas se llevaban mal, y mucho antes de que empezaran a crear la canción, los gemelos no quería hacerla, se negaban totalmente a formar una canción con el grupo Acute. Pero al final, el director, el presidente, y más personas importantes del Instituto Vocaloid les convencieron.

-Kabosoi hi ga...- Volvió a tararear la peliverde. Practicaba todo lo posible, quería que su primera actuación saliera bien. Habían trabajado con empeño, y tenían practicamente asegurado que les saldría bien, solo faltaba que los nervios se esfumaran.

Miku se levantó de la cama y le echó una ojeada al despertador. Ponía que eran las 7.59, y por lo visto, la alarma no sonó a la hora escogida. El despertador sempezó a pitar, eran las ocho, y Miku abrió los ojos como platos. Rápidamente, apagó la alarma y abrió el armario, empezó a buscar ropa. Sacó el traje del instituto y luego sacó un vestido negro que supuestamente tenía que ponerse para la actuación. Se puso la ropa y el vestido lo guardó en un bolso a juego con el. Luego se dirigió a la cocina y cojió el bote de leche. Le echó un trago y fué como una bala hacia el baño.

Se peinó un poco y se izo sus dos coletas como siempre. Cojió su mochila, abrió la puerta, y salió corriendo hacia la calle.

Llegó bastante bien, justo cuando se puso delante de la puerta del instituto, abrieron.

Muy tranquila entró a su aula, y comenzó a observar a todos. Aún no había llegado su compañera de banda, Luka Megurine. En cuanto la pelirrosa entró por la puerta del aula, Miku se levantó y se dirijió hacia ella.

-Luka... ¿estás algo nerviosa?- Le susurró mordiendose el labio. Luka se quedó algo pensativa, miró hacia los lados y levantó los hombros. Des de esa perspectiva, no se le veía nerviosa, absolutamente nada.

-No...- Dijo ella, con cara interrogativa, pensando que su compañera no lo iva a estar. Pero lo parecía. El rostro de Miku era bastante preocupado, e izo que Luka también se pusiera algo nerviosa.

-Miku, todo saldrá bien.- Susurró para consolarla, y acerla entender de que sus nervios no llegarán a ningún lado. Mientras, Kaito, un chico de la misma clase que ellas, obserbaba desde lejos como las dos preocupadas hablaban del concierto de esta tarde. Sabía que estaban hablando sobre eso, les tenía mucho aprecio a la banda de Miku y Luka, más que a la de Rin y Len. Sus voces les encantaba, ya que una vez entró a sus practicas para observar. El quería unirse junto a ellas, pero la timidez se lo impedía. No es que le gustara ninguna de las dos, simplemente le gustaba cantar, y decir eso en público le avergonzaba. Solo pensó que si callaba, tenía que callar para siempre, pero en el momento que quisiera unirse y que podía, podría ser capaz de decirlo.

Luego entraron muy contentos los gemelos, que entraban comentando sobre la actuación, pero simplemente estaban engañando a la gente.

-Quiero que llegue ya esta tarde para hacer el concierto junto a Miku y Luka.- Decía Rin a su hermano muy alegre. Pero era todo una mentira, a ninguno de los rubios les parecía "dibertido" o "emocionante" hacer la actuación de dos bandas. Casi que preferían hacer un concurso y que ellos perdieran.

La peliverde y la pelirrosa se quedaron pasmadas ante los comentarios de los hermanos Kagamine, ya que antes de todo ellos pensaban que era una tontería hacerlo. Miku, viendo que Rin y Len estaban contentos con la idea de la actuación, se azercó a ellos.

-¡Chicos, me alegra mucho que tengais ganas de hacerlo ya!- Gritó esmerada, esbozando una sonrisa. Len se quedó parado, sin saber que hacer, pero Rin se adelantó y apartó a Miku con una palmada.

Rin odia la banda de Acute, pero tal vez Len no. Tal vez solo le esté llevando la corriente a su hermana, y piense que la otra banda no esté tan mal del todo.

Kaito continuaba mirando, pero se sorprendió al ver la reacción de Rin. No sabía que las bandas se llevaran tan mal, y eso izo darle una idea. Le dió la conclusión de que si hacían un concurso, habría mucha rivaldad entre ambos. Pero decidió callarse, y fué mejor que lo propusiera en la asamblea de delegados.

Miku quedó igual de sorprendida que Kaito, quedó muda y no dijo ni una palabra. Simplemente miró a Luka perpleja y se sentó en su mesa.

El profesor empezó a explicar la lección de hoy, y todos permanecieron callados, escuchándolo atentamente. Miku arrancó un folio de la libreta suavemente para que el maestro no se diera cuenta y apuntó "¿Vendrás esta tarde al concierto?". Izo con el papel un avión, y se lo envió a Kaito en el momento que el profesor estaba mirando la pizarra. Kaito lo leyó, sonrió y miró a la peliverde, la qual también le estaba mirando. Luego afirmó con la cabeza.


End file.
